Secret Keeper
by Edgechick816
Summary: Midnight talk between lovers.


Title: Secret Keeper  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Vague for Raw 7/5/04  
  
Notes: Just something I wrote, the title popped into my head and this is what came out.   
  
I kinda think this suck, but I'm trying to work myself out of some writer's block, if it wasn't for my beta, this would probably be in the trash bin.  
  
Summary: A late night talk between lovers.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)   
  
She wasn't sleeping. She could have been if it wasn't for man lying beside her. It's not that he was doing anything to keep her from sleep; it's simply that as long as he didn't sleep she wouldn't. Nights like this he would lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and stroking her hair until he was ready to talk. She could have fallen asleep, he most likely wouldn't have awoken her, but she felt the need to remain awake for him.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Those were always the first words out of his mouth; she'd probably laugh or giggle if it wasn't for the serious nature they carried. The words that normally invoked laughter for playground crushes now carried the burdens of the man she loved.  
  
"You know I can." she answered, shifting her position under the sheet so that her head was resting on his chest and she could look up at him. He sighed softly, his fingers caressing her hair in a calming action.  
  
"I think Randy's right." he told her. She knew what it took for him to say that, in the time that she'd known him, she found out that he would rather face Hunter's wrath on his worst day than admit that Orton was right about something. He was part of his stubborn nature that she's come to accept and at least tolerate. She listened without comment. "I think Hunter's going too far with this whole Eugene thing."   
  
She looked up, meeting his eyes in the moonlit dark. "Are you worried about him or you?" Her question held no accusation, just curiosity.   
  
He shrugged, "I'm not saying I want or like having matches with Kane, but I don't really think it's fair to anyone involved, especially him." He sighed again. "At least with anyone else, they'd know what was up, but Hunter's just playing with him and he has no idea."  
  
She snuggled further into him, her hand resting on his stomach, silently comforting and urging him on at the same time.   
  
"It's just... If it was Jericho or Benoit or even one of the divas, they know what Evolution's about, it's an even playing field, or at least closer to one, but this..." he groaned, grabbing a pillow and covering his face. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?" He muttered through the fluffy object. She sat up on her elbow, snatching the pillow away from her boyfriend's face and tossing it carelessly to the floor.  
  
"You have a good heart," she told her, leaning down and pressing a kiss over it, "even if no one else can see it, but I gotta tell you, they're missing a great show." She smiled, reaching his lips for a gentle, loving kiss.  
  
Their lips parted, he locked eyes with hers, he watched as moonlight flickered in her hazel eyes. He stared at her in near amazement, "How do you do that?"  
  
She blinked at him, "Do what?"  
  
"Listen to me ramble and make me feel better without actually doing anything."  
  
She smiled at him again, "It's my job." She ran her free hand through his dark spiky hair, lightly massaging his scalp as she did. His eyes fell shut and she repeated her actions. After a few moments she stopped, at his sigh, she gave him another soft kiss mouth, leaving matching ones on his still closed eyes. "You feel better?"  
  
He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze once again. "A little, I'll be better once this whole thing's over. Maybe I can talk to Flair, he didn't seem too happy about it tonight."  
  
She nodded, resting her head back on his chest. "Think about it in the morning, try and get some sleep."  
  
"I'll try." he whispered, watching as she drifted into slumber. Kissing the top of her head, he wondered what gods he had pleased to deserve this woman. She was perfect from the top of her blonde head down the tips of outrageously pink polished toes. He trusted her with all the dirty details of his life, along with all the emotional ones he kept bottled up inside, or at least he had till she came along. She's the light in his world and the sole owner of his heart, not all the beautiful women on the planet could make him give up the goddess in his arms. She was his secret keeper.  
  
"Lilian?" he said softly.  
  
"Hmm?' she mumbled, the vibrations reverberating on his chest.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
He could feel the grin spreading across her face. "That's good, because I'm already there."  
  
He smiled as well, "Night, Baby."  
  
"Night Dave,"  
  
And in that moment, all was right with the world.  
  
A/N: Feedback, it does a body good. 


End file.
